1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to a gravity exerciser for conducting rowing and stepping exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical exercisers have been developed for exercising abdominal portions of users, and comprise a pair of anchor plates disposed or supported on the supporting surface or ground, a pair of curved portions pivotally supported on the anchor plates, a head set attached to one end of the curved portions, and a handle attached to the other end of the curved portions of the exerciser. The typical exercisers further comprise a pair of arm rests for supporting arms of users.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,778 to Barreca, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,035 to Sands disclose two of the typical exercisers, and may be used for exercising abdominal portions of users only.
In addition, the curved portions of the exercisers are pivotally supported on the anchor plates, and may not be rotatably or pivotally supported on the ground or the supporting surface, and thus may not swing relative to the ground or the supporting surface.
None of the typical exercisers may be used to support the weight of the user, and for allowing the user to swing and to elevate the body of the user with the exercisers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercisers.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an exerciser for conducting at least rowing and stepping exercises.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide an exerciser including a seat for supporting users, and for allowing users to elevate their own bodies whiling rowing the exerciser.
The further objective of the present invention is to provide an exerciser including a foot rest for supporting and/or for exercising foot portion of users.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a n exerciser comprising a pair of frames each including a curved bottom surface for engaging with a supporting surface, and for conducting swinging operations, and a seat secured between the frames for supporting a user thereon, the frames each includes a first end having a handle provided thereon for swinging the frames, to elevate the seat against the user. A foot rest is resiliently coupled to the frames with one or more resilient members, for allowing users to move the foot rest away from the frames against the spring members.
The seat includes a pivot rod secured between the frames, for pivotally securing the seat between the frames. The resilient member may be coupled between the foot rest and the pivot rod.
The frames each includes a second end having the curved bottom surface formed thereon, and each includes a middle portion having a flat surface formed thereon, for allowing the frames to be stably supported on the supporting surface.
The handles of the frames each includes a hand grip laterally extended outwardly therefrom for allowing the users to firmly grasp the handles.
The foot rest includes an upper portion having an inclined surface formed thereon to support feet of the user. The foot rest includes two sides each having a bracket provided thereon, the resilient members may be coupled between the sides of the bracket and the frames.
The brackets each includes an aperture formed therein, the resilient members may be engaged through the apertures of the brackets, and each includes an enlarged end anchored to the brackets respectively. The brackets each includes a slit formed therein and communicating with the aperture thereof for allowing the resilient members to be engaged through the apertures of the brackets.